Cenizas de basilisco
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: NO SPOILERS! ¿Ginny tuvo un hijo? ¿Por qué eso les causa tanto desasosiego a ella y a Harry? A veces, para poder sobrevivir, lo único que nos queda es resurgir de nuestras cenizas y sobreponernos a nuestro popio espanto... R & R Con Formato decente!


**Disclaimer:** Blablabla, ya saben que los personajes no son míos y que nadie daría un centavo por esto.

**Notas Iniciales:** Esta es una historia breve que fue escrita para la convocatoria de betalectores de Los dos primeros párrafos (en cursiva) fueron escritos por las administradores de esa página, o al menos me fueron proporcionados por ellas. La historia debíaa ser breve, y como breve, cada detalle debíaa ser fundamental. Tratando de darle sentido a cada frase, especialmente a esa peliaguda _"Jamás imaginó que su vida podía empezar y terminar justo ahí.",_ salió esto. Quizás necesitara más explicación, pero no quise variar la versión original.

**Dedicatoria:** a mis lectores, por todo lo que les debo.

**Cenizas de basilisco**

_Era una tarde de diciembre, el ruido de una radio sin sintonizar se escuchaba a lo lejos. Él se encontraba junto a ella, profundamente dormido sin notar siquiera lo que estaba pasando. Sentíaa el zumbar de varias voces confusas y distantes. Pero nada parecíaa sacarlo de aquel sueño profundo que le plasmaba una leve sonrisa en su calmado rostro._

_  
Ginny en cambio, no dormía. Solo lo miraba. Jamás imaginó que su vida podíaa empezar y terminar justo ahí. Acercó una mano para tocarlo y justo en ese instante se asomó Harry en la carpa improvisada que servía de enfermería. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de_ la cuna.

Él estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra una pared cercana a la carpa. Miraba el horizonte, y la decadente luz del atardecer delineaba sus rasgos con delicadeza.

Ginny se sentó a su lado y él le dirigió una mirada fugaz y una sonrisa forzada. Hacia lo que podíaa, pero se notaba que esa situación le exigíaa un máximo de concentración para que no se le escapara un gesto equivocado, y le estaba destrozando los nervios.

- ¿Lo saben?- pregunto Ginny con voz trémula. No hizo ninguna otra aclaración. Siempre se habían entendido perfectamente con pocas palabras. Era el resultado de los años que habíaan pasado casi como hermanos, de la línea de pensamiento lógico que compartían, del estigma que había mancillado la vida de ambos... y de un amor infinito.

- Todos, menus Remus y Tonks.- Él tampoco expandió su respuesta. La pálida y débil figura de la Luna llena que comenzaba a resplandecer al ir perdiendo el sol su supremacia hacia que las explicaciones fueran superfluas. Se hizo silencio durante unos instantes. Pese a los siete meses en los que se las habían arreglado completamente solos, rechazando cualquier ayuda externa por ver siempre en ella amenazas hostiles, ahora se sentían superados por la magnitud de la situación. ¿Cómo iban a presentarse ante el mundo, llevando entre los brazos semejante abominación?

Harry quiso tomarla de la mano, transmitirle fuerza y apoyo por medio de ese simple contacto, pero Ginny retiró la suya enseguida. Se sentía como una olla a presión, y el mínimo contacto podía hacerla estallar.

- Ginny, yo...

- No sabes como me gustaría que fuese tuyo- lo interrumpió la pelirroja.

Él suspiró.

- Me acuesto todas las noches deseándolo. Pero es un pasado irreal, y el _"hubiera"_ solo existe en las bolas de cristal, Ginny. Te juro que no puedo dejar de pensar en que, si yo hubiera podido derrotarlo antes...

- No fue tu culpa- volvió a interrumpirlo ella.

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza, haciéndole una concesión, pero en sus ojos relumbraba un brillo letal.

- Lo sé, pero eso no quita que me lo pregunte. Y, a pesar de todo, soy muy consciente de que lo que ahora debe importarnos es nuestro futuro, no nuestro pasado.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que casi se lo hizo sangrar.

- ¡Ojalá hubiera muerto durante el parto!

El moreno la miró casi con curiosidad. No le habíaa quedado claro si la pelirroja se refería a si misma o al bebé.

- Podrías haber abortado...- le recordó con suavidad.

Esta vez fue ella la que hizo la concesión con un leve gesto de la cabeza.

- Si. Podría. - se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Él no amagó moverse.- La posibilidad es muy sencilla, sobre todo en palabras, pero un largo trecho la separa de la realidad en hechos. Jamás podría haber abortado. Aunque hubiera sabido a ciencia cierta que el bebe era hijo de Voldemort.- Pese a que hacía más de cuatro años que ella lo llamaba por su nombre verdadero, despreciando la falsa seguridad de utilizar futiles sobrenombres, no pudo evitar que lo recorriera un corrientazo de orgullo. ¡Ella que, entre todos, era quizás quien mas derecho a temerle tenía! La satisfacción se entremezclaba con el remordimiento y la tristeza. Ginny tenía razón: ese hijo podría haber sido suyo, y no lo había sido por causas fortuitas... o no. Tal vez había sido la última gran demostración de maldad de Voldemort. Pese a que estaba más que muerto, Harry no pudo evitar odiarlo con cada vez más flagelante rencor.- No hubiera podido cometer un crimen de lesa humanidad contra un ser que llevaba aferrado a mis entrañas. ¡Un ser de mi propia sangre! Eres hombre, Harry. No espero que lo entiendas.

- Quizás no. Quizás no te entiendo, Ginny. _Pero quiero hacerlo_. Prometí que me haría cargo de ti, y del bebe, no solo económica, física y socialmente, sino también psicológicamente. Te amo, nena, y lo sabes, pero necesito que seas del todo sincera conmigo.

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró. Él contuvo el aliento: era la mirada más triste y doliada que habia visto en su vida.

- Tienes razón. Eres la única persona con derecho a saberlo absolutamente todo.

Harry se puso de pie y apoyó las manos en sus hombros. Quería contenerla, quería hacerle saber que, pese a todo, él siempre estaría ahí para cuidarla, protegerla, defenderla... _amarla._ No podía saber que la emoción y la tensión hacían que ella sintiera el contacto casi con dolor físico.

- ¿Por qué, Gin? Se que eres la mujer más maravillosa del Universo, pero, pudiendo tener a cualquier otra¿por qué te eligió justo a ti?

Ella cerró los ojos. Era un gesto de debilidad, pero él no la estaba mirando, así que no pudo saberlo.

- ¿Crees que sé eso?

Harry torció el rsotro en un gesto de impotencia. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando ella de ese modo?

- Ginny, sabes perfectamente que nunca hubo secretos entre nosotros, no solo porque no queremos tenerlos, sino también porque el otro siempre nos descubre. ¿Por qué me mientes, Gin?

La pelirroja se alejó un par de pasos y se cruzó de brazos. Una lágrima le resbalaba por la pálida mejilla.

- No es agradable. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- No quiero, _necesito saber_. Necesito entender. Cualquiera podríaa pensar que ya es tarde, pero esto no es pasado, ni para ti... ni para mi. Ambos necesitamos la comprensión total para alcanzar la redención y poder por fin desprendernos de esta historia sombría.

- Está bien, te lo diré. Pero quiero que sepas que es en contra de mi voluntad.

Entonces Harry hizo la pregunta que habáa estado evitando hacer desde hacia nueve meses, pues intuíaa que la respuesta seríaa afirmativa, y no podría perdonárselo nunca.

- ¿Fue por mi?

Ginny apretó los ojos con fuerza. Las lágrimas pujaban por salir, pero no queríaa flaquear cuando él se estaba mostrando tan estoico. Le dolíaa hasta el alma tener que decirle eso.

- Si. Fue por ti.

Harry golpeó con fuerza la pared contra la cual había estado apoyado apenas instantes atrás.

- Lo sabía... - Su voz era débil y las palabras ahogadas. La ira le impedía pensar con claridad.

Ginny volvió a morderse el labio inferior, pero no se dio vuelta y prefirió seguir hablando. Ya que había comenzado, prefería acabar.

- Él... Él quería tener un hijo. Era eso lo que buscaba. No lo hizo por pura maldad, mucho menos por placer. Creía que, perpetuando sus genes, algo de su herencia quedaría en el mundo. Sabía que tu habías destruido todos los Horcruxes, y que su alma estaba demasiado mutilada para intentar crear uno nuevo. Y sabía, muy en el fondo de su ser, aunque nunca fuese a aceptarlo conscientemente, que tu lo vencerías irremediablemente. Veía un hijo como una forma revolucionaria de inmortalidad. Veinte, diez o incluso cinco años atrás, hubiera pensado que era una cursilería propia de gente sin coraje o sin caracter. Pero estaba desesperado. Quería un hijo; lo consiguió. Quería que ese hijo fuera el perpetrador de su inmunda ideología más allá de su muerte; tendrá que pasar por sobre mi cadáver para lograrlo.- Ginny tenía los puños y los labios fuertemente apretados. Harry amagó decir algo, pero ella hizo un gesto que lo obligó al silencio. Necesitaba decir la historia toda de corrido o no la diría nunca.- Esa idea comenzó a formarse en su mente ni bien se enteró de la destrucción del último horcrux, pero tomó forma clara y definida recién meses después. Fue en ese momento que encontró a la madre indicada para su hijo: yo. Una mujer cualquiera no le serviría: su sangre debía estar mezclada con otra que estuviera a su altura. Sus mortífagas estaban demasiado corruptas: eran apenas cáscaras con un núcleo frío- La joven tragó saliva: esa parte le estaba resultando más complicada de narrar incluso que lo que hubiera imaginado- Deseaba a Hermione. Deseaba a Hermione con tanta intensidad como deseaba a tu madre. Pero eran sentimientos que lo avergonzaban. ¡Dos _sangre-sucias_! No, era imposible. Por más que fueran brujas extraordinarias y mujeres intachables. Jamás iba a ponerles un dedo encima. Y entonces yo entré en su consideración: se fijó en mi porque... porque...- la voz se le entrecortaba- porque soy parecida a tu madre. Y cada vez que se enteraba de algo más sobre mi, más encajaba con sus planes: soy _sangre-limpia_, y además tenía una venganza personal que llevaba mi nombre. El saber que no habría nada que te hiciera más daño terminó de decidirlo.- Ya no podía evitarlo, y las lágrimas le manchaban las mejillas. - ¡Sintió tan mórbido placer en contarme todo esto mientras me violaba! - No era solo tristeza, también la rabia y el rencor hacían acto de presencia- ¡Maldito bastardo!

Harry se habíaa dejado caer al suelo. También él lloraba.

- Lo siento tanto, Ginny.

- No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer por evitarlo, ni nada que puedas hacer por remediarlo. Es una herida que nunca sanará, pero el solo estar contigo ya es un bálsamo.

Se sentó a su lado, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él ocultó la nariz en su cabello. Pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre olía a flores.

- ¿Qué haremos, nena?

- Resistir. No tenemos otra opción. Amo a mi hijo con un amor incontrolable y desgarrador. Él es tan víctima como yo, y como el que más. No permitiré que nada ni nadie lo dañen.

- Si. Parece que ese es nuestro destino. Siempre al pie del cañón, siempre en lucha, siempre resistiendo.- Ella sonrió. Su primera sonrisa en muchos días. иl le limpió una lágrima y también sonrió. - Creo que no podríamos vivir de otro modo.

- Quizás tengas razón.

Callaron durante largos instantes, hasta que Harry se animó a preguntar algo que hacia tiempo que se moría por saber.

- ¿Cómo lo llamarás?

Ella no dudó ni un instante.

- Fénix.- Él la miró perplejo- Porque de las cenizas de la maldad de su padre, él renacerá como un ave pura llenando nuestro futuro de esperanza.

**Notas de la Autora:** es lo que hay. Migajas de imaginación. Espero que les sirva para algo. ¿Comentarios?

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, sonrian**

**Estrella**


End file.
